Rayquaza
280px |Caption=Artwork from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Cyberlizard's version aitya's version ROMASAGA EX's version |Origin = Pokémon}} Rayquaza is a Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is a Legendary Pokémon and part of the Weather trio along with Kyogre and Groudon. Although it does not evolve from or into any known Pokémon, it has a Mega Evolution known as Mega Rayquaza. It appears at #200 in the Hoenn Pokédex and #384 in the National Pokédex. Rayquaza also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a boss character in The Subspace Emmisary. Rayquaza has the ability to negate the effects of the weather and prevent it from occuring; it used this ability to prevent the extreme weather conditions caused by Kyogre and Groudon in Sootopolis City, and thus preventing them from fighting. Rayquaza is very territorial, and so if someone were to invade its home, it would go to great lengths to destroy them. While it is said to reside in the ozone layer, Rayquaza may come to rest at the peak of Sky Pillar. Unlike most Pokémon species capable of Mega Evolution, Rayquaza does not require holding a specific Mega Stone in order to Mega Evolve, as Rayquaza's body has a specialized organ known as the mikado organ, which mimics the functionality of a Mega Stone; this organ is able to store energy from meteorites that Rayquaza consumes as part of its diet, which allows Rayquaza to Mega Evolve after enough energy is consumed. Rayquaza's first known instance of undergoing Mega Evolution was in ancient times, after the stored energy in its mikado organ resonated with the cries of the people of Hoenn, which allowed Rayquaza to Mega Evolve and use its newfound power to disperse the fighting between Kyogre and Groudon and forcing them to enter a deep slumber. In M.U.G.E.N, Rayquaza has been made twice by Cyberlizard, however, there are substantial differences between the two. The older version is made up of sprites from Pokémon Ranger, but some of them have been edited to match what action Rayquaza is doing; none of the animations used by Rayquaza match the ones used in Pokémon Ranger, however. It is a spriteswap of Giga Bowser, as stated in its ReadMe file. The newer version uses custom sprites, has better animations, and uses Rayquaza's actual sound effects from Super Smash Bros. Brawl; it is considerably better than the older version. Other versions are those by aitya and ROMASAGA EX, both of which use sprites from the Pokémon games. Cyberlizard's version As stated in Rayquaza's ReadMe, it is meant to be a boss character, and so, it has a much higher Attack stat than most other characters making most of its attacks excessively overpowered. It also has inconsistent hitboxes, gains power quickly, and a much higher Life stat than most characters making it a challenge to take down. As stated by Cyberlizard, it is supposed to be cheap. 'Stats' 'Movelist' Much like Cyberlizard's Giratina character, Rayquaza wasn't given proper names for its moves, but instead uses the names given to the character it is a spriteswap of. 'Specials' || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 Power| }} |Uses 1500 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Jetgoshi's version Jetgoshi's re-attempt at Rayquaza after evolving from Cyberlizard severely tones down the character's damage output while still retaining its boss character status. The addition of Super Armour and a high Life stat make it hard to bring down, but a crippling blind spot allows a short character or one that can crouch low enough to camp next to Rayquaza without fear of being attacked. Videos Bill's_MUGEN_Rayquaza_VS_Pikachu MUGEN Kyurem & Black Kyurem Vs. Rayquaza & Arceus Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Genderless Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Dragons Category:Wind Element Users Category:Amphibians and Reptiles Category:2000's Characters